


Sunshine

by aidyr



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: AmeSame, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Romance, Sleep Paralysis, amegura, hololive references, not really but for some reason nightmares is a tag but sleep paralysis isnt so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: There was a short pause on the other end of the line and Gura felt a crushing sense of dread weighing down on her. That is until, suddenly sounding less tired, Amelia responded with four simple, reassuring words. “I’m on my way.”Once the call ended, Gura knew all she had to do was wait while trying not to fall too far into the reaches of her own mind…… Easier said than done…
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 241





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> List of stream references in the end notes :)
> 
> Enjoy some good ol' romantic hurt/comfort featuring everyone's favorite shark x time traveler pairing

Upon snapping out of it… she always remembered very vividly the feeling of not being able to move, or breath… or escape.

The room around her was dark and stuffy and the blackness of night felt like an all-encompassing void. Her chest rose and fell in shallow, anxious breaths while her ocean eyes blinked away the lingering demons of sleep paralysis.

Her small body shook.

She could move now, her arms and legs no longer restrained by non existent bondage. There wasn’t anything sitting on her chest — she was alone. You’d think the realization that you weren’t being murdered or dragged to hell by a mysterious and horrifying lovecraftian night-demon would be relieving, and well, it was… But she still couldn’t breath. And it was becoming difficult to think as panic began to set in.

Now that she had the capacity to react to the terrifying feelings which had just overwhelmed her unmoving, half conscious body, Gura’s poor brain was absolutely overloaded as the anxiety played catch up.

Her once stilted and anxious breathing gave way to panicked hyperventilation. Tears slipped down her cheeks and her tail twitched with every distressed hiccup which wracked her body. She knew damn well this was a dangerous spiral and that something needed to be done _asap_ before left to her own devices… 

With what little motor control she could muster, Gura reached to her nightstand and snatched her phone with urgency. She shakily tried and failed to type the passcode a couple times before successfully unlocking it and hurrying to her contacts list. She scarcely felt knife-sharp teeth begin to cut into her bottom lip but paid the biting sting no mind while she scrolled through the list of available lifelines.

Her vision was getting cloudy with tears and she felt her mind slipping, so she hurriedly dialed the first person she could think of:

“A-A-Ame…”

She was granted temporary reprieve by the intense thankfulness she felt that Amelia had answered the phone.

The detective on the other end of the line sounded tired, no doubt Gura had woken her up… She grumbled, barely coherent, “UhMyeah?”

“Can you… I… U-Uhm…” Gura’s voice caught in her throat and her tail beat against the mattress in a series of nervous twitches, “plea-ease… Can you… C'mere…”

There was a short pause on the other end of the line and Gura felt a crushing sense of dread weighing down on her. That is until, suddenly sounding less tired, Amelia responded with four simple, reassuring words. “I’m on my way.”

Once the call ended, Gura knew all she had to do was wait while trying not to fall too far into the reaches of her own mind… 

… Easier said than done…

* * *

No more than fifteen minutes had passed between the call and the front door creaking open; Amelia had been given a spare key quite some time ago, seeing as how often she stopped by for visits. She stepped into the house, still wearing the bra and sweatpants she’d been asleep in no more than a few minutes ago.

“Gura?” She called out, gingerly and with a nervous timbre. “You there…?”

The shark-girl barely managed a squeak in response, though luckily it had been enough to catch Ame’s attention. The younger blonde made her way into Gura’s bedroom with a concerned frown, her movements were slow and calculated as to not startle her panicked friend further. She lowered herself onto deep blue sheets and sat next to Gura — though not without healthy distance — and turned to look into her friends' muddled, alarmed eyes.

“Oh shit…” She noticed a trickle of blood down Gura’s chin. “Gura? Gura… if you can hear me, I need you to try and stop biting your lip…”

Gura’s pupils flickered to Ame’s worried face and slowly let up on her lip; which was a good sign! It meant she could hear and understand being spoken to. “Gura…” Ame softly began, “do you think you can talk to me?”

Gura opened her mouth, then closed it, and opened it again… no words came out. She shook her head gently from side to side; her blue and white hair swishing around her face as she did.

“O-okay, that’s… that’s okay,” Amelia said. “You can hear me, so just listen to my voice. Don’t think about anything but what you’re hearing, alright?”

She paused, and waited for a visual confirmation from the shark-girl. Which she got, in the form of a timid nod.

“I’m going to count to ten, and then back down to one. I need you to breathe along with my counting. One breath in, hold, release… Repeat for each number, alright?” She watched Gura with an observant and careful gaze, and began to slowly count. 

At first, there wasn’t much response. But by the time she reached five, she could see the controlled way Gura’s chest moved in time to the numbers. She reached ten, and slowly made her way back down to one. With each passing number, Gura’s focus seemed less distant and her breathing evened out to a normal and calming rhythm. Once she hit one, she checked her friend for any sign of panic and was thankfully met by a small, teary, though utterly sincere smile.

“Th-thank you Ame…” Gura’s voice wavered, but at least she could speak.

Amelia huffed a giant sigh of relief and fell backwards into the bed. “Fuck… That was…”

“S-sorry…” Gura muttered sheepishly.

Amelia was quick, “No, no. It’s fine… You shouldn’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for. That was just… a lot, is all.”

“Yeah…”

Several moments of quiet passed between the girls. Gura toyed with the hem of her night shirt, her tail languidly swishing back and forth against the sheets. It took a minute, but eventually she took notice of her bloody lip and cringed; it definitely wasn’t a pleasant feeling. “Ow…” She hissed as she prodded her lip.

Amelia hummed and glanced back at her friend, “I wouldn’t touch it too much… I don’t think it’s too deep, it’ll heal but… it’s probably gonna sting for a day or two.”

“Fantastic.” Gura winced as she spoke and grumbled incoherently under her breath. Though her grumpy muttering was replaced by a sudden wave of fluster as she finally took notice of the attire her friend came dressed in — her pale cheeks flushed red, and her attention fell away from Amelia’s… assets, and onto the floor in front of her. “H-hey Ame…?” The time traveler made a lazy noise of affirmation. “You’re uuuhh… Not wearing a shirt?”

“Oh…” Amelia glanced nonchalantly at her chest. “I guess I didn’t think about it… I was kinda in a hurry to get here.”

“You don’t sound terribly embarrassed though,” Gura noted.

“You’re not wearing pants.”

“I-” Gura kicked her legs and noted that, no, she was in fact not wearing pants. “Shit…”

“Naughty language Gura,” Amelia chuckled. “What would chat say?”

“Chat isn’t here right now.” Came a fast reply accompanied by the hasty acquirement of a blanket to hide her bare legs. “I’m sure they’d be more focused on your massive _floaties_ than my language though.”

“Yeah…” Amelia offered Gura a soft smile and sighed. “Are you… feeling better now? I mean I can see you’re not unresponsive… And you’re being a smartass,” she added with a cautious smirk, “so that’s a… good sign?”

Gura shifted her weight to look at the detective. “Yeah… I’m still kinda… I dunno… discombobulated…? But… yeah, I’m better. Thanks to you.” Her cheeks were rosy as she expressed her gratitude, “what would I do without you, Watson?”

“Eat too many peanut butter burgers and fail utterly at Minecraft.”

“Har-har” Gura jokingly mocked, “and you call me a smartass?”

“We can both be smartasses.”

A sweet chuckle bubbled out from Gura’s damaged lips. She felt a little lighter than she had all day, even barring the unfortunate sleep paralysis, then subsequent panic attack. Talking to Watson gave her butterflies in a way which made every second spent together feel brighter. “You’re like sunshine, Ms Watson.”

“Sunshine?” Amelia smiled, her cheeks began to burn with heat to match Gura’s, “you mean like that song?”

“Mhm,” Gura hummed. “Bubbly.”

“Tis’ a pretty song.” Ame answered, “I uh… Got the tingles in a silly place when you said the song reminded you of me…”

“Yeah?” Gura’s heart fluttered in her chest. “Those tingles… Did it start in your toes? Make you crinkle your nose?”

Amelia couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re such a goddamn dork.”

Gura answered with a laugh of her own, “You started it.”

“Yeah… I guess I did.”

The two looked into each other's eyes for a minute of comfortable silence… Just quietly enjoying each other's company. A thought wriggled its way into Gura’s mind however, and as bashful as expressing said thought made her feel, there was a strong desire to speak up on it. “Hey Ame…?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you could… stay here for the night? In case I have anymore stupid sleep paralysis?”

“Ah, is that what happened?”

“Yeah…”

A pause.

“Is that why you actually want me to stay?”

Another pause.

“…No…”

Amelia got a painfully smug look on her face, one which made Gura both regret asking and caused her Atlantian heart to beat a million miles an hour. “Shut up and come here,” she grumbled, sliding back under the sheets.

“I didn’t quite hear that~”

Gura rolled her eyes with faux exasperation. “Cuddle me before I steal your boings and pawn them off on the black market.”

Ame paused, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. There was a beat of silence, before she erupted into an Ame-brand gremlin laugh. “H-holy hell Gura..!” She sputtered and giggled as she slid into bed next to the shark-girl, who shared in the playful laughter.

“Yes yes, I’m very funny.” She sing-songed, scooching closer to the sniggering blonde. “Now seriously hush, I’m mega sleepy after this whole… _thing_.”

It took a second for Ame to regain composure after that legendary threat, but once she settled down she gave a breathy exhale and pulled Gura closer to her chest. “Yeah… I’d imagine. Okay, no more joking around. Get some sleep.”

Gura’s face flushed bright at the sudden proximity, and it was difficult to avert her gaze…

Ame grinned. “Unless you’d rather ogle me instead, that’s fine.”

“Shush! Sleep time.” Gura smiled through her blush.

“Okay, okay.” Amelia leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss to Gura’s forehead. “Night, Gura. Hope you sleep well.”

Gura felt lighter than air. “With you here…? I’m sure I will. G’night sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Amesame is fucking adorable. I love these two together a lot... they're funny and cute as hell. Whenever they stream together my mood goes way up. Being the massive fangirl I am for ships where both characters are cheeky lil goblins, obvs I'd fall in love with these two. Plus like... they seem to have so much genuine chemistry, and love for each other... Hhhnng. My heart.
> 
> Stream references within this fic:
> 
> Gura's sleep paralysis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5V5nPgEK3k  
> Gura doesn't sleep with pants on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fpld-qP1hCE  
> Ame's _floaties_ : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoNquzVmeOU
> 
> Gura eats peanut butter burgers... I couldn't track down a clip of the stream this was said in but I'm 99.99% she said she does... which is... hhhnng
> 
> Amelia is like Sunshine/Bubbly: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nzQkenTCeU (also Gura calls Ame sunshine every now an then, it's SO cute.)
> 
> Boings... This is kinda just a running joke with Hololive sdjhcbahsjdcb. If you're reading this you probably know what boings are, but they're boobies.


End file.
